Decoy
A Decoy is a reptiloid creature depicted in the 2004 sci-fi horror film Decoys as well as its sequel. Originating from an ice planetlocated in or around the Belt of Orion, the Decoys - whose real name was never elaborated upon - left their homeworld intent on recolonizing Earth. Background From what little was revealed of their planet's population, their gene pool has shrunk so rapidly that all males of the race have died out. The exact cause for this deficiency was never explicitly stated, although it is possible that a defect in their evolution may have occurred. Characteristics Decoys are reptilian in their true form, with slimy scales and spikes growing from their spines. While mating, they expel tentacles from their navels, which is located between their breasts, which then enter the male via the mouth to incubate and release the eggs. It is unknown what process the human male's body endures while "pregnant" with the Decoy's offspring, although a successful offspring is half-human, suggesting that the eggs take genetic material from their male hosts during gestation. Unfortunately, the mating process causes the area around the partners as well as the internal body temperature of the human to drop to sub-zero. Causing external and internal freezing, which can prove fatal to humans. In human form, Decoys generally take on an appearance that fits the feminine ideal of most male adolescence. The one commodity in their human appearance is that their hair is always blonde, with only one exception. Their only physical differentiation when compared to humans is a lack of a navel, as their species does not require umbilical cords to give birth. Infant Decoys appear as a crustacean creature. During the birthing process, the offspring crawls out of the father's mouth after a 3 day gestation period. This, however, is not the case in Decoys 2: Alien Seduction, in which case a full human-Decoy hybrid appears as a large, aggressive, worm-like creature with glowing red eyes, tentacles and a full set of fangs. Abilities Due to the cryogenic conditions in which their species evolved as well as their overall genetic makeup as reptiloids, the Decoys did exhibit several inhuman characteristics ranging from overt mutations while in their native form to subtle enhancements while in their human guises. In general, Decoys are shown to be noticeably stronger as well as considerably more lithe than humans while in their native form. It isn't shown whether human skin limits their power, but they are shown to be able to rip and toss a metal door off its hinges with their bare hands. * Limited Telepathy: Decoys displayed a degree of telepathic communication most noticeably in the second film; their eyes flashing to signify their connection. This power also extended to a degree of mind-reading, able to look into the thoughts of their mate to discern their deepest sexual fantasies. * Limited Shape-Shifting: Decoys can assume a human form by secreting a skin-like membrane from their backs that cocoons their bodies - giving them an attractive, young appearance. This membrane will break and recede if exposed to anything hot. They can also exhibit their true appearance through the skin. Vulnerabilities * Intense Heat: As a race native to an ice world, Decoys must keep their body temperatures at exceedingly low-levels approaching zero. While they can endure room temperature without any ill-affect, any exposure to extreme heat with burn their skin and any exposure to fire with disintegrate them. Technology Although no examples of extraterrestrial technology were demonstrated in the films, it is alluded to that - being an intelligent breed capable of interplanetary traversal - that they possess technology that is at least more sophisticated than what is currently available on Earth. * Interstellar Travel: As a warp-capable people, the Decoys do possess the technology necessary to surpass light-speed and travel in-between star systems and even whole constellations. They were able to travel from their home planet and traverse through roughly eight-hundred light years to reach Earth. * Perfected Cloning: As shown with the Decoy Constance Snowden, the Decoys are far more learned and precise in their knowledge of cloning. Snowden was able to create a perfectly healthy clone of herself. The exact purpose of clones in their society was never alluded to, beyond serving as substitutes. Category:Aliens Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Category:Villains Category:Syfy Original Movie Characters Category:Decoys